


In Broken Time

by EpiphanicSonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, My First Fanfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanicSonder/pseuds/EpiphanicSonder
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time by Harry after things go terribly wrong during the Battle of Hogwarts.  Story follows canon events. Set during and post-Hogwarts. Tomione.





	1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Hogwarts was over...for now. Blood, students, teachers, allies and death surrounded Hermione Granger as she surveyed the fallen in the Great Hall. She could hear loud sobs of the Weasleys and the Order of The Phoenix members as they mourned Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Her insides twisted at the pain of losing so many classmates and friends.

Voldemort had given them an ultimatum. If Harry Potter hadn't given himself over in an hour, Hogwarts would be completely destroyed. Harry had run off to the Headmaster's office to view Snape's memories in Dumbledore's pensive. Fifteen minutes later, Harry returned with tears pricking his eyes as he walked up to her. Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she continued to hear the pained sobs of the people around her. "Hermione, I need you to take this. I found a Time-Turner on the headmaster's desk. If things go wrong I need you to go back to 1945 to stop him. Going back any further is too dangerous." Hermione looked at him with apprehension and sorrow as she hugged him goodbye for the last time before he went into the Forbidden Forest to confront Voldemort. "Bye Harry..." She whispered before letting go to see him run to Ron for their goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked down at the time-turner in her hand. It looked similar to the one she'd used in third year, but was definitely not the same. This one was larger and had more rings. Hermione assumed that it was just a newer model.

After helping some of the injured, the survivors of Hogwarts were called out by a cold, demanding voice. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort cackled. The Death Eaters laughed and cheered with their leader. Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes as she saw her best friends' limp body in Hagrid's arms. She could hear the shocked gasps of people around her and crestfallen faces. She could hear Ginny's voice from beside her as she muttered: "No...No...This can't be happening..." Her voice stuttering in denial, then turning into silent sobs.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, as he stepped out of the crowd. Then he looked up at Voldemort. "Ron, no! Come back!" Molly cried out desperately.

"You're a sick bastard you know! You won't win this. We will. For Harry." Ron declared his face in a look of disgust and anger, before the Death Eaters continued in their laughs. "Oh, you silly boy. We've already won. There's nothing you can do about it, blood traitor. Your only hope is dead. Now I think it's time to learn your lesson," Voldemort threatened menacingly. "Avada Kedavra!"

Ron dropped to the ground, dead. "RON!" Molly and Ginny screamed as the Weasley's erupted in loud sobs. Hermione's eyes widened as silent tears continuously streamed down her face. 

Gone. Two of her best friends were gone.

Voldemort cackled again, before ordering his Death Eaters:

"Kill them all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.
> 
> Hopefully the characters weren't too out of character. You probably would've noticed that the events in this chapter is the not the same as the original events from the seventh book. Unfortunately I had to kill Ron because he would've followed Hermione back in time. And it just makes the story a bit more heart-wrenching. Thanks for reading again and feel free to leave any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

The Death Eaters surged forward, cursing anyone in their way with the killing curse. Immediately dead bodies slumped to the ground. Hermione swirled around, wiping away her tears, and ran through the broken, debris-filled corridors of Hogwarts. She needed to get away.

But where? Where could she go? Most of the classrooms were broken...It would be too easy to see and corner her in a tower...

Hermione continued to run until a large door appeared in front of her.

First, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh floor. Of course. The Room of Requirement.

Hermione ran towards up several stairs and corridors until the door appeared. She rushed towards large door and flung herself into the Room of Requirement. Setting the year to 1945, she spun the rings of the time-turner and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I know this is a short chapter, but honestly I'm really bored so why not? Besides, it adds suspense. And after tomorrow I'll probably fall into an irregular posting schedule. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave some feedback. 
> 
> P.S I promise the chapters get longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke with her head throbbing. She was lying down, her back against the hard stone floor of...Where was she again? Her mind reeled back through her memories of the previous day. Death Eaters, fighting...running through corridors...Room of Requirement. That's where she was she realised. In 1945 hopefully if the time-turner worked.

Hermione stood up from the cold stone floor and recognised that the room looked exactly as she had left it. The time-turner was still around her neck. Had it worked? She exited through the large door and stood outside of it as she saw the bustling of students. The corridors were familiar and comforting, yet newer. She was absolutely certain the time-turner had worked. She couldn't have been out for that long for the school to be repaired and working again.

Looking down at herself Hermione realised that she probably stuck out like a sore thumb as she felt the stares of students. She was covered in dirt, dust and blood. She also realised that she didn't look remotely like a student at all without the Hogwarts robes. Making her way to the Headmaster's office she made up a story in her head: She's pure-blood witch whose family had died in the war and was on the run for a year until she stumbled upon Hogwarts which was a school she'd heard about. Excellent. Not entirely believable, knowing that Hogwarts was miles away from anything, but it was better than nothing.

Just as Hermione was about to knock on the Headmaster's door, she heard a low and smooth velvety voice ask her; "What are you doing? You don't go here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm sorry for dragging it out a bit but honestly I don't really know where the story is going. I'm just making it up as I go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked up to see a tall, pale, handsome brown-haired boy with the prefect badge gleaming on his Slytherin robes. She knew who this was. Harry had told her all about him and his endeavors as a student.

"I need the headmaster's assistance in something. I've been on the run for a while until I stumbled upon this school." Hermione explained. Tom Riddle looked at her with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Very well." Tom turned his eyes back to the door as he said the password, which enabled the door to swing open to reveal the Headmaster at his desk discussing with none other than Albus Dumbledore whom she recognized by voice.

Both men turned their heads at the sound of the door opening to reveal a young woman and Tom Riddle. Armando Dippet gave them a warm smile as soon as he saw Tom. It was obvious the Headmaster adored him. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. 'If only he knew.' Hermione thought. However, Dumbledore was not as pleased to see the head boy.

"Good evening Tom," Headmaster Dippet welcomed. "who is this young lady here?" He asked as he looked at Hermione. "My name is Elora Black, sir. I am 18. My father Phineas Black attended here before he was disowned. I've been on the run after my father was killed in the war. I'd heard of this school through my father and I wish to attend it after being homeschooled, sir." Hermione answered. 

Dumbledore gave her a suspicious look. He looked the same, yet younger with auburn hair opposed to the white she was used to.

"Interesting...And your mother?" Dippet questioned.

"She died after giving birth to me." Hermione explained taking a jab at Riddle's past.

"I am sorry for your losses Ms. Black. Please forgive my curiosity. Did you know your grandfather was a headmaster here? His portrait is here, but he never returns to it."

"It's fine sir. So...will I be able to attend this school? I have nowhere else to go."

"Yes, of course you may. I'm sure your father taught you well." Dippet assured her, as he reached for the sorting hat.

The sorting hat became alive as soon as it hit her head.

'Hmm...Time-traveler eh? How peculiar...So you were a Gryffindor, and I see that you have a mission that you must complete...Smart and witty yet brave and cunning...Definitely not Hufflepuff...Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin are all possibilities that you could do well in. Which house do you want Ms. Granger?' The hat spoke in her head.

As much as Hermione wanted to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin was obviously the best option for her mission.

'Slytherin. Put me in Slytherin. I am supposed to be a Black after all aren't I?' Hermione thought to the hat.

'Indeed.'- "SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.
> 
> Yep. I'm definitely dragging this story out. I'm very much aware that the storyline so far is very similar to some Tomione fanfictions, so I'm still figuring out how to make it new and exciting. I'm sorry if the writing is a bit dull. Writing is definitely not my strong point. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione could feel Tom’s stare on her, his lips in a smirk. She had completely forgotten he was there with her. 

“Mr. Riddle will lead you down to the dungeons. Your robes will be in your dormitory. You will have to borrow your books and supplies until the holidays. Here is your schedule. Other than that, enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, and don’t cause too much trouble.” Dippet finished with a wink as Tom and Hermione made their way out of the office. 

As soon as they had passed through the door Tom turned to her and said something that honestly didn’t surprise her at all. “Why was your father disowned?” He asked.

“He supported muggle rights.” She answered shortly.

“Does that mean you’re half-blood?”

“Ironically, I’m a pure-blood.”

“Who was your mother?” He asked casually. Hermione stiffened. She hadn’t thought of her mother’s name. Finding the father was easy enough considering Phineas had actually been alive and disowned for supporting muggle rights. But she’d never thought she’d had to explain who her ‘mother’ was. 

“Elise…Rousseau. She was French.” Hermione stammered remembering a French muggle philosopher. Tom gave her a weird look, as if he were trying to sniff out her lies. Hermione prayed that there was truly a French pure-blooded family named Rousseau.

“Some of what I assume to be your cousins go here. Walburga, Lucretia and Orion. Surely you’ve heard of them?”

“Yes and I’ve heard they're all just as insane as their inbred parents. They're undoubtedly already betrothed to each other. Why are we talking about me? I don’t even know your name Mr. prefect.” Hermione stated pointedly while rolling her eyes at the thought of meeting Walburga and Orion. She inwardly shuddered, she despised them for treating Sirius the way they did. Especially Walburga. The crazy woman was always screaming her head off whenever she went to Grimmauld Place. Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she realized she may never see that dusty old home again.

“Tom Riddle.” He responded clearly when he held out a hand for Hermione to shake.

“Elora Black.” Hermione replied awkwardly as he took his hand and shook it. It was cold as ice.

“I know,” He smirked knowingly. “Are you betrothed?”

“No. Thank Merlin.” She sighed in relief for extra emphasis. “Nor do I want to.” She added after seeing Riddle’s smirk widen after she said the previous statement. The bastard. Of course he’d be interested if she was a pure-blood. 

They had finally reached the dungeons, when Riddle muttered the password: “Purity.”  
Hermione inwardly scoffed, as they strode through the common room. Of course the stupid, bloody, prejudiced Slytherins would make that their password. Not to mention it was highly predictable too. She added to her thoughts, rolling her eyes. 

“The girls dormitory is downstairs. Change into your robes and meet me here. We have dinner in a few minutes.” He explained blandly. Hermione nodded and strode off in the direction of the dormitory’s. She glanced around and saw that it was exactly how Ron and Harry had described it, despite being years in the past. Hermione felt a wave of sadness and grief over the thought of her now dead friends. She could start to feel tears pricking at her eyes as she remembered them and their goofiness and bravery. She could do this. She could stop Voldemort. For them. Wiping away her warm tears, she made her way down the stairs to change into her robes. This was going to be a long year she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.  
> I apologise for the large amount of dialogue, but I'm still figuring out expressions and ways to convey the emotions of characters. And really just the overall story line. Hopefully the more chapters I write, the more I improve.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

After changing into her robes, she met up with Riddle in the common room before walking off to the Great Hall. They walked in unnerving silence to the Great Hall for dinner. 

People gave her weird looks as she sat down next to Tom. He didn’t say anything as he began to eat in silence. Hermione’s eyes settled on the people (whom she guessed her Blacks) around her. The Blacks were easily recognizable with their jet-black hair and pale skin. 

Hermione was startled to hear a kind, female voice greeting her. “Hello. I’m Lucretia Black. These are my cousins Walburga and Orion Black. And this is Druella Rosier.” Lucretia gestured to Walburga, Orion and Druella who sat across from her and gave her looks of curiosity. It was only Druella who gave her a small gesture of acknowledgement who gave her a small nod. Hermione nodded back in return. Before answering Hermione put on her best pure-blood façade. “Elora Black. It seems that we are cousins as well.” 

“I don’t understand…How can that be?” Lucretia wondered. Her face bemused. 

“My father was Phineas Black. He was disowned, which is probably why you’ve never heard of me.” Hermione responded, her voice cold. Lucretia nodded her head in understanding, while Walburga gave her a sneer of disgust. “Mother told me your father was a filthy blood-traitor. I bet he went off with a filthy muggle-born, or worse muggle.” Walburga stated with disdain written all over her face. “Actually I’m a pure-blood.” Hermione replied, giving Walburga a glare. 

“Prove it.” Walburga sneered, while people around the table began looking at them.

“My mother was a Rousseau. She was from France.” Hermione once again prayed that the Rousseau family existed and was pure-blooded.   
Luck must’ve been on her side as Walburga promptly shut up and began eating, her head bowed in embarrassment. Hermione felt smug. She had bested the witch that had screamed at her for years. 

“Why weren’t you at Hogwarts before then?” Orion asked. 

“I was home-schooled, then Father got killed in the war in France. I wanted to finish my education and I knew he went here, so why not?” Hermione lightly shrugged. Orion nodded and went back to minding his own business. “Welcome to Slytherin cousin.” Lucretia gave her a welcoming smile while Hermione noticed the shiny prefect badge on her robes. Hermione sighed. At least someone around here was nice to her. 

Dinner continued on with Lucretia and Hermione making casual conversation. ‘She isn’t half bad.’ Hermione thought. She found that Lucretia was actually quite intelligent and kind. She also didn’t care about blood purity, though she never mentioned it to her other family members in fear of being disowned. Hermione was thankful that Hogwarts had chosen a good example for a prefect. 

After a while, a group of 5 boys sat down on her right next to Tom Riddle. Hermione guessed that they were his original followers. Lucretia listed off their names as they sat down. Abraxas Malfoy, Cassius Mulciber, Lazerus Lestrange, Uxerious Avery and Cantankerus Nott. Hermione wondered why Orion hadn’t joined them yet. Perhaps he had yet to join, after all he was a few years younger. They all nodded at Tom in acknowledgment like the loyal lapdogs they were. Hermione almost scoffed. Abraxas gave her a look of piqued interest and Hermione shuddered. Great. The grandfather of Draco Malfoy was taking an interest in her. She wondered if he was as mean and prejudiced as his grandson. 

It wasn’t long before dinner ended and the students of Hogwarts made their way to their respective common rooms. Hermione walked back with Druella and Lucretia, while Walburga lagged behind. It seemed that the girls were best friends. Druella wasn’t that bad either, even though she was the mother of the wretched Bellatrix. She just believed strongly in blood purity, which grated on Hermione’s nerves a bit, but it was what she was raised to think. After exhaustion dawned on her, Hermione spent her first night in the past sleeping contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.
> 
> Thank you for all the reads and kudos. The next chapter should be up within a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S This is also up on Wattpad.


End file.
